Internal combustion engines for vehicles have been available since the middle of the 1800-century and have all the time been the object of development driven forward concurrently with the development of the manufacturing industries. However, during the last decades the public have put forward great demands upon faster development of more environment friendly and fuel efficient internal combustion engines concurrently with the increase in the fuel price.
Today, there are present some valiant attempts to develop fuel efficient internal combustion engines with retained performance. One example is an internal combustion engine that, when the driver does not step on the gas, act as an air compressor that the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine is impelled/rotated by the fact that the wheels of the vehicle rotates, and thereby the pistons are displaced in their cylinders. This result in that an air pressure is produced instead of exhaust gases, and this compressed-air is stored in a compressed-air tank. The compressed-air is later on used, when the driver once again steps on the gas, to displace the pistons in their cylinders and thereby to impel/rotate the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine in order to turn the wheels of the vehicle. Thus, no fuel is used to propel the vehicle until the pressure in the compressed-air tank has reached a predetermined minimum level.
Moreover, it can be a problem of internal combustion engines that vibrations arises in the vehicle as well as in the power train of the vehicle due to the fact that the combustion pulse moment arising in the cylinders of the internal combustion engine upon combustion therein is not in balance due to the fact that the symmetry of the combustion pulse pattern of the internal combustion engine cannot be achieved for one reason or another.